


Not This Time

by SerenitySky



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySky/pseuds/SerenitySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he really needs it, Wade's healing factor stops working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Time

"Wade. Wade come on. This isn’t funny anymore.” 

The fight had just ended and Peter was left staring down at the merc, who was bleeding heavily from multiple gunshot wounds. 

Wade gave a shaky laugh, “Of course it is; it’s always funny when I’m around.” 

Peter shook his head, “Seriously, stop it. Just heal yourself already so we can go home.” 

” ‘Fraid I can’t do that Spidey…” 

Peter’s eyes widened beneath his mask and his heart stopped. “What?” 

“The healing factor just isn’t kicking in.” He sighed and leaned his head back against the brick wall. “That’s okay though, I’ve got an old friend who’s been waiting a long time to meet me. Seriously thought I was going to go out with more of a bang though…” 

For a moment Peter thought he was joking, he had to be, but as he got down to eye level with Wade, he could see that there was no trickery or deceit behind the red and black mask. 

“Y-you told me you couldn’t die,” he whispered in disbelief. 

Wade shrugged feebly, “I didn’t think I could either. Trust me, I’m going to have a serious talk with this author when—” 

“You promised you’d never leave!” 

Wade was shocked into silence as Peter, shaking, suddenly and explosively cut off his rambling. Gently, for Wade, he pulled at the Spiderman mask until he was able to take it off and see Peter’s face, young, innocent, and broken. 

“I-I can’t…you’re the last one…everyone else is already…” 

“We both know that out of anyone, I deserve to die that most.” 

Peter shook his head furiously and refused to accept it, “But no! You don’t…I won’t let her take you!” 

Wade laughed, “Have we had a body-switch? Because it seriously sounds like I’m the one trying to tell you to not try the impossible.” 

Not seeing any satisfactory improvement, Wade ripped his own mask off and pulled Peter into rough and passionate kiss.The younger boy was caught off guard but quickly reciprocated. When Wade began to feel more than a bit dizzy from the blood loss, they finally broke apart. 

“I’ll be the first one waiting to greet you, kay? But don’t get in any rush to come see me, promise me that.” He whispered into Peter’s ear. “And bring some chimichangas with you if you can!” 

Peter smiled slightly, “I-I promise.” 

The merc nodded happily and smiled. “Now come on, I want to feel those delicious muscles of yours before I kick the bucket!” 

Laughing feebly, Peter gently readjusted Wade until he was leaning with his back into the younger man’s chest and Peter had his arms wrapped protectively around him. He rested his chin on top of Wade’s scarred head and would occasionally place a soft kiss here and there. They sat there for a long time, until Wade drew his last breath, and even then Peter stayed there. He just clutched the other man even closer to his chest and rested his head in the crook of Wade’s neck and cried.


End file.
